Luka (Monster Girl Quest)
|-|Base= |-|True form= |-|Judgement= |-|Worldbreaker= Character Synopsis Luka is a young boy of unspecified age, born with the blood of fallen angels in his veins. He's just an innocent, naive little boy, precious as can be, who dreams of a day when monsters and humans would coexist peacefully instead of all the oppression that's widespread across the world. His mom, Lucifina, died from an epidemic when he was younger, so he's been living by himself at a young age. One day, Ilias calls out to him in a vision and tells him to go and defeat the current monster lord, the latest in a long line of powerful yoma that traces back to the dark goddess herself. But since he's naive he decides to get baptized and do it, regardless of the fact that he'd probably die in an instant. He's walking back to his house one day when he meets a strange yoma named Alice. He's forced to choose between helping her or going to his baptism, and of course, he chooses to help. He befriends Alice and travels the world with her in his quest to defeat the monster lord and end racism. In Paradox, his story is quite different. Immediately after his baptism, he's tasked with rescuing all of creation from a horrifying phenomenon that can only be described as perfect, absolute nothing; it "isn't", but it "is" at the same time. It's called the Chaos, and if it isn't stopped, all of existence will be entangled by nonexistence, be swallowed, and perish. This version of Luka finds himself coming face to face with the apoptosis, grotesque beings who can best be described as amalgamations of multiple different things, and some of these things weren't even alive on their own before being incorporated into the body of an apoptosis. Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance''' | Unknown''' Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Luka, Fallen Angel, Corrupted hero, Son of Lucifina Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but below 21. Likely between the ages of 12 and 21. His mom died 10 years before the game's events, meaning he's 11 at the very least. Classification: Human/Angel hybrid Special Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman physical characteristics, Summoning (Can summon the 4 elemental spirits to fight alongside him and amplify his powers), Precognition (Can detect his enemies' bloodlust before they land any attacks, allowing him to react accordingly. Can negate an enemy's attack and counterattack them instead via Daystar), Elemental Manipulation (Via the spirits' powers, can harness the fundamental elements of nature and use them to amplify his own abilities in various ways. He is able to become in tune with the flows of the elements themselves across the universe and allow said universal flows to bring him away from danger), 4th Wall Awareness, Power Nullification (Via the angel halo, every hit he lands on an opponent will weaken them slightly. Eventually they're depowered to the point where they can't even maintain their form), Sealing (Via Angel Halo; those who are defeated by the sword lose their form and are sealed into a far weaker form), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 4, whenever defeated he receives information on his opponent from Goddess Ilias, who subsequently rewinds time to before he was defeated), Space-Time Manipulation (Is capable of destroying the Aqua Pentagram, a barrier made from warped space-time. Can split space-time apart via Flash Kill), Ability to hit non-corporeal beings, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can hit ghosts and destroy them), Immortality Negation (Types 3, 4 and 8. Has shown to prevent regeneration multiple times. Permanently killed Goddess Ilias without needing to destroy all light), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly, can attack even souls and reduce them to nothing), Light Manipulation (Angels are able to control the primordial light that Ilias is made from), Flawless Restoration (Can heal his physical and mental health simultaneously by calming his mind), Statistics Manipulation (Can amplify himself with the spirits), Conceptual Destruction (Could permanently destroy the abstract Goddess Ilias), Resistance to Space-time Manipulation (Could survive during the battle against Cherub Wormiel, a being who passively destroys space-time around her when outside heaven) |-|Paradox= Superhuman physical characteristics, Precognition (Allows him to effectively negate all chances of him being ambushed, can ambush enemies more likely himself), Regeneration (Potency unknown), Immortality (Type 4, returns to The Reaper whenever defeated to be sent back to a point in time from before he was defeated), Teleportation (Via spatial manipulation he can instantly go to places he's been before), Summoning (Can summon the elemental spirits to grant himself unique abilities), Barrier Creation (Multiple methods of creating magical damage-absorbing barriers are available to him), Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can use special attacks to "break" the physical stats of enemies, greatly diminishing them. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependent on the value of the user's agility instead of attack. These apply to physical stats like power, but also to things like speed, mental fortitude, etc), Health/stamina/magic drain (Can drain these from foes to replenish his own), Resurrection (Can automatically resurrect himself and allies upon defeat), Attack Negation, Absorption and Reflection (Can cast shields around himself that reflect all damage, can cause himself to nullify, absorb or reflect different types of damage), Can recover magic/stamina/etc by taking damage, Space-time Manipulation (Can warp space in multiple ways, can move enemies through space to kill them, can move a comet from another point in space to use against his enemies, can stop, slow down, or speed up time, can warp space-time), Gravity Manipulation (Can crush foes by making gravity stronger), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to places beyond his native universe and throughout space and time), Light manipulation and Holy power (As half angel, can utilize holy attacks), Sleep Inducement, Poison, Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill enemies with various magical abilities), Darkness manipulation (Certain attacks in his arsenal are imbued with darkness and can induce death onto enemies in an instant), Soul manipulation and BFR (Via ascension, can send people to the non-corporeal heaven and the process of ascending involves stripping one of their physical body), Power Nullification (Can negate an enemy's positive effects, can seal the abilities of enemies), Acausality (Temporal Singularity, described by the White Rabbit as different from all of his other versions, likely referring to the ones that exist in other parallel worlds/points in space and time), 4th Wall Awareness, Resistance Negation (Can use skills that possess chaos elements, which are unaffected by resistances to their more common versions and cannot be nullified, absorbed or reflected, can make enemies more vulnerable to elements and essentially impose upon them weaknesses, can instantly kill undead, poisoned or sleeping enemies and bypass their resistances to death inducement), Flawless Restoration (Can restore all aspects of his health via concentrating his mind, including physical health, mental health, etc), Elemental Manipulation (Various elemental skills, the four spirits grant him control over the elements of nature and allow him to absorb and nullify attacks that fall under their own elements), Resistance to Bio manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure (Easily survived inside the chaos and against Adramelech), Conceptual Manipulation and Destruction (Could use elemental attacks even in places where the universal concepts of the natural elements were dead, survived in the concept-devouring chaos), Matter Manipulation (Is immune to having his body turned to stone), Power nullification, Death Manipulation (Is immune to being instantly killed), Poison (Immune to being poisoned), Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Time Manipulation (Unaffected by enemies stopping, slowing down or speeding up time), Perception Manipulation (Immune to enemies slowing down or stopping his own individual perception of time), Resistance Negation (Can reduce damage received by the chaos elements) |-|Judgement= Likely all the abilities of his Paradox key, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, as an angel, even destroying him on the spiritual level will do little more than depower him for a little while), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Resistance Negation, High Resistance to Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power nullification, Poison, Sleep Inducement, Paralysis, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Stat Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, BFR, Matter Manipulation, Elemental manipulation (Immune to every status/element in the game), Existence erasure and Conceptual manipulation/destruction. |-|Worldbreaker= Unknown Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Defeated Black Alice and assisted in the defeat of Goddess Ilias, both at their strongest.) | Universe Level+ (Has frequently been shown to battle against Apoptoses, the white blood cells of space and time, and various beings superior to one, including the apex Apoptoses.) | Unknown (His 2 new forms have not appeared in the story yet, and are only fightable in the Labyrinth of Chaos. Though they should be at the level of his base at least, if not higher.) Speed: ''' '''Massively FTL+ in reaction and combat speed (Is capable of fighting Goddess Ilias and perceiving her attacks, one of which is a Big Bang.) | Immeasurable (Could freely exist within, run around in, think within and even dodge light within places where conventional spacetime didn't exist, many times, and can speedblitz people who can do the same. Accessed a future point in another timeline by physically walking.) Lifting Ability: Class K (Escaped the grasp of the Sandworm, a monster whose size is comparable to a city block, which can weigh hundreds of thousands of tons), likely higher (He's gotten much stronger since then.) | Striking Ability: Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Unknown Durability: Planet Level (Can withstand the attacks of Black Alice and Goddess Ilias, albeit just barely in the case of the latter.) | Universe Level+ (Scaling from Apoptoses, High Angels and the Liliths, who should all be on this level as well) High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax resistance (The apex Apoptoses control Chaos, a concept synonymous with nonexistence, with their mere presence, meaning Luka can withstand it in limited quantities. All things that do exist were born from it, including space and time themselves. Weapons involved with Chaos are incomprehensible from the perspective of 4-dimensional beings. 26 spatial dimensions have been stated to exist within the verse, and Chaos likely scales to these given its nature as the antonym to existence itself.)' | Unknown' (His 2 new forms have not appeared in the story yet, and are only fightable in the Labyrinth of Chaos. Though they should be at the level of his base at least, if not higher.) Stamina: Very high (Able to climb entire mountains in little time, can do "other activities" for multiple days in a row, without any form of sustenance) | Very high (Likely comparable if not superior to his VN self.) Range: Planet Level | Universe Level+ | Unknown Intelligence: Average (Is barely an adult in his society and had little formal education, though when it comes to fighting he is an expert.) | Very High (Taught himself Algebra and runs an Inn all by himself at roughly the same age that his VN counterpart was. His intelligence in the field of mathematics impressed Promestein, who discovered every field of modern science by herself while imprisoned in a cave over the course of centuries.) Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Visual Novel | Paradox | Worldbreaker/Judgement Other Attributes List of Equipment:'''The '''Angel halo, a baleful sword created by Heinrich by melting angels and fusing them onto a sword. Heinrich built it up over the course of his own Journey. Can either kill, or seal when the enemy is weak enough, whichever the user may wish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: WIP Extra Info: '''By nature of being an angel, logic would imply that he also has Mid-Godly regeneration and types 1, 4 and 8 of immortality, but gameplay and the general story appears to contradict it. Could it be something to do with him being only a half-angel? Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:RPG Characters Category:Hax Category:Kids Category:Swordsmen Category:Time Benders Category:Messiahs Category:Probability Benders Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Light Benders Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Darkness Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Illusionist Category:Medicine Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3